Come Alive
by narutogirl17
Summary: Bella Swan is a Fanfiction writer with a soft side for her main character, Jasper Whitlock. What happens when he's knocking on her front door?
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1863, one year before the Civil War. Right now, he is blissfully happy waiting for his date, Mary Alice Brandon at a huge barn that had been decked out for a dance. They had met a couple of months before and hit it off instantly. This night was the night he wanted to officially ask her to be his girlfriend.

Jasper Pov

Me and my best buddy, Peter waited for our -well my- date just outside the barn where the dance was being held. The old thing had been there for years until our sheriff, Mr. Clyde, had this ides to have a dance. He got all the help he could and cleaned out the place, Peter and I included. In the span of three days (the place was huge!), we had it all prettied up for the dance. The girls were ecstatic. I won't even mention Alice; she was her own little category. I'll tell you, that girl loves anything having to do with fashion. She practically breaths it in and sends it out in waves. She's like an energetic ball trapped inside a human body. She practically broke my ear drums with her squealing when I asked her to go with me to the dance. I was startled out of my thoughts by Peter waving his hand in front of my face.

"Jazz, you in there? Hellloooo!" He snapped his fingers. I shoved them out of my face, laughing when he winced from the way his arm whipped away from me.

"I'm right here, Pete. No need to get all dramatic."

"Actually, there is. I've been calling for the past two minutes and all I get is Dazed-As-Fuck Jasper. I had to do something, I was afraid you'd gotten probed." He smirked, his joking demeanor snapping back into place.

"Well, I'm sorry you're jealous that I have a date and you don't." I shot back.

"Do you really think that I didn't come here waiting for my date?"

"Yes, I do. If we didn't know each other from small kids, I would think you were gay." I said with a smirk of my own. His jaw dropped and it took all I had to keep my face straight. He closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes at me. Then he changed, mischievousness taking over.

"I'll have you know I have a date, thank you very much." He turned away from me and leaned against the wall, taking a cigar out his pocket and lighting it.

Oh, really? And just who might that be?" I said, calling his bluff.

"Charlotte Haden." He said, looking at me sideways. He blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"Ha! That's a joke! We both know she's with James."

"Who's to say they haven't broken up?" He said, but there was a slight frown on his face.

"I do. I saw them making out just the other day at the bar…and her house…and his house…" I counted off on my fingers.

"Alright, alright! I got it, okay?"

"I don't mean to make you upset, Peter. I just-"

"Whatever Jasper! Have fun with your date!" He sneered the word. Throwing the unfinished cigar on the ground and snuffing it out with his boot. Turning on his heel, he stalked off alongside the barn wall. When he got to the end, he turned and walked around corner. I frowned. I guess I went a little too far with that one. He's always been sensitive about Charlotte Haden ever since he first laid eyes on her. I didn't know that it that serious.

"Jasper!"

I smiled. I knew that voice anywhere. Turning, I saw her walking with Charlotte. When she came into the light of the barn door, my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that I had this lovely little lady all to myself. I mean, I keep expecting to wake up from a dream. The dress fit her petite body, hugging all her curves. Her long jet black hair was in soft curls down her back and on her feet were cowboy boots, the only thing that fits the occasion. I fixed my Stetson on my head and headed over to her. As I got to her, I tipped my hat to her while she giggled and curtsied.

"Howdy, Alice. Charlotte."

"Hey, Jasper." Charlotte said. But she wasn't focused on me, she was craning her looking into the barn.

"Looking for someone, Charlotte?"

"Yeah…" She said distractedly. Then she focused on me. "You see Peter?"

My eyebrows rose. "Uh…yeah. He just left." I pointed in the direction that he disappeared into a few minutes earlier. "He went around side the barn." I said. She frowned and went in the way that I pointed, her blonde tresses swinging. Guess Peter's crush isn't one-sided.

"What was that about?" Alice asked. I smiled down at her, glad we were by ourselves. "Peter has a thing for Charlotte. I guess she does too."

"Charlotte has a thing for herself? I knew she likes the way she looks, but don't you think that a little much?" She giggled. I laughed with her.

"Alright, smarty-pants. Lets get inside. I didn't come all the way here to stand outside all night." I held out my hand. "Ma'm? May I have the honor of this dance?" I said, my accent flowing. I knew she liked it. On cue, she blushed, taking my hand.

"You may." She looked up at me from underneath her lashes. She was so cute when she did that.

"Well, let's go then." I pulled into the barn and straight to the middle of the dance floor where people were getting ready to square dance. Mr. Clyde called out the instructions and we turned this way and that, clapping when we were told. When we switched partners, our eyes would stay glued to each other until we returned to each other. And even then, we couldn't keep our eyes of the other. Alice was an amazing dancer. She wasn't like those other girls that stepped on toes, she was confident in her moves. She was so graceful, like a bird in the sky. I was so glad that she would be mine by the end of the night.

When the song was over, I walked her to the sidelines and told her that I was going for drinks. She smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing my cheek. I tipped my hat and walked to the refreshment table. As I filled the cups with iced tea, I turned around to look at her. She was talking animatedly with a girl that I had seen her with a couple of times before I had the courage to talk to her. She was very popular but not in that 'I'm better than anyone way'. She was friends with anybody and everybody. If you asked around town about Mary Alice Brandon, they'll tell you that she's the sweetest, nicest girl you will ever meet. I wondered if she was talking about me the way I was thinking about her. I turned back around as I placed the cups on the table. I spotted some homemade cookies and knew that Mrs. Conoly had made them. She made the best cookies that there ever will be. I reached across for a napkin to wrap them up in when someone ran into me. I stumbled into the table, knocking over the cups of iced tea. The liquid spread over the tablecloth, soaking it.

"What the hell?" I said as I jumped back from the table.

"Jasper! Come quick! Something's wrong!"

By now, the whole barn was listening to our conversation. I turned back to Charlotte who was shaking, her eyes wide. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Charlotte, calm down. Deep breaths." I breathed in, held it, and exhaled. She followed my lead. When she was calm, I spoke.

"Now, what is wrong?" I asked.

"It's Peter."

"What about Peter?"

She started shaking again, and that's when I noticed the blood on her hands. Dread filled me as I let go of her and ran out of the barn and around the side. There was a oil lamp hanging on the corner by a hook. Taking it, I lit it and held it up so I could see. I immediately wished I didn't. There faint signs of blood and the way that the ground looked, there was a scuffle. As I walked forward, I saw drag marks that lead out to the other side of the barn and into the open.

"Charlotte, what happened?" I asked.

"I-I came around the s-side of the barn to l-look for P-peter when I h-heard somebody y-yell. When I f-followed the yell, I-I saw him with another p-person out over t-there." She pointed to the open space where the drag marks continued about a yard out. "I-I didn't recognize t-the other person s-so I started to run f-forward to t-try and help h-him but when he s-saw me, he told me to r-run and go f-for help." Tears were falling down her face as she spoke. "I was f-finally going tell him t-that I h-had broken up with J-James b-but now it's too l-late!" I put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she cried.

I pulled her along with me as I walked toward where the drag marks started, holding up the lamp as I did. It wasn't until I heard footsteps behind me that I turned around to see that the people from the barn had joined me. They had lamps and pitchforks with them. A couple of people had torches. Everybody still had their dancing clothes on but they didn't seem to mind. Charlotte pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. I inwardly chuckled at that. I guess she didn't like for people to see her cry. I turned my attention to the crowd and cleared my throat, getting their attention.

"Alright, people. Peter's missing and I appreciate your willingness to help me find him."

Everybody nodded and murmured their agreement. I saw Alice come forward from the crowd and stand at my side. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at me, daring me to tell her to stay behind. I didn't. As selfish as it was, I needed everybody to help me find my best friend. As I looked into their faces, I didn't see one trace of fear in anybody's eyes and nodded my head. There was no hesitation in Texas when someone needed help.

"Alright. I need three groups. About a minute in, we will split up into those groups. That way, we can get more ground covered. Mr. Clyde, you head one group and then you can decide who heads the second. I'll head the third."

Everybody nodded that they understood and began to split down the middle, not bothering to sort out who goes where. There was no time for that. As soon as everybody got situated we started into the woods with all three groups walking in straight line across. Alice kept pace with me, the only contact being my hand in hers. She held a torch in the other. There were no sounds coming from the forest except for the sound of footsteps crushing dried leaves and fallen branches and twigs. Not even the occasional hoot of an owl could be heard. I gripped Alice's hand and she stepped closer to me, gripping back. About a minute in, we split up as we as we said. Each group spread out, with the middle group still going straight. As we walked, their torches got smaller and smaller but they didn't disappear completely. I held the lamp aloft as I continued forward, keeping an eye out for anything that moved.

Just as I lifted my foot to take a step, something flew past me face and crashed into the tree to my right with a sickening crack! I stumbled back and fell, pulling Alice with me. Or that's what I thought. When I looked beside me, I let a fear-filled cry as I realized she was nowhere to be seen. I staggered to my feet, groping around for the lamp that had fallen out of my hands. When I found it, I quickly brought it out in front of me and turned in every direction, looking for her. All around me there was chaos. People were running everywhere, screaming there heads off. Some were on the ground dead with their throats torn out. What in the hell did that? An animal?

'I gotta find Alice and get the fuck outta here!' I thought.

"Alice, where are you! Alice!" I yelled over the noise. I was risking it just standing here. I'm a fucking target right now but I didn't care. I wasn't leaving without Alice. I ran into the fray, looking left or right for any sign of her. A purple ruffle, her name screamed out from somewhere, anything.

"Alice!" I yelled out.

"JASPER!"

I whirled around at the sound of her voice. She was behind me a couple of feet away and without wasting anytime, ran toward her. I couldn't see her because of the person that was standing in front of her. She was being held up by a tree by a man no taller than I was. His hair was tangled with twigs and bits of leaves and his clothes were splattered in blood. He had his hand around Alice's neck and a terrifying sound was coming form him. As if he heard me coming, he turned around and slammed her into the ground, gripping her throat harder. He turned his head up to look at me and a shiver of fear went down my spine. His eyes were pitch black with no whites whatsoever. His lips were curled back from his teeth and her stared at me, growling. That's the sound I had heard before. What was he? I trembled and jumped back as he snapped at me.

'STOP!'

I shook myself as I ran forward to get her from his clutches. But stopped when Alice called me, her voice a rasp as she struggled to breathe.

"No, Jasper….don't….save yourself…go…" she wheezed. Her head was forced back by the force of the man's grip on her and she locked gazes with me. Blue to green.

"What? No, Alice. Don't say that! You'll be fine. I just have to-" I had unconsciously taken a step forward as I spoke and the man growled at me again. I stopped and glared at him with all the hate and anger I could muster.

"Jasper…please go…I won't survive…tell my mother I'm sor-"

She didn't get to finish as the man swooped his head down and sunk his teeth into her neck.

"NO!" I yelled. I dropped the lamp as I jump at him and on to his back. I felt shock for a moment as I noticed he was ice cold and his body was as hard as a rock. That didn't faze him one bit. His only reaction was to remove his hand from Alice's neck and grip her hair, sharply yanking her head to the side. I froze as I heard a snap! that said her neck was broken. But I refused to believe it.

'No, she's not dead! She can't be dead! Please, no! No!'

In desperation, I jumped off of him and ran the couple of feet for the lamp that I dropped. I ran back to him and started to hit him across head with the lamp in my hand. It broke, the glass shattering on impact. The liquid seeped onto his clothes and I fell to the side as I tried to get away from the fire that flared upon contact with the overused oil. I stared into Alice's lifeless eyes as the flames began to lick at her skin making it black and charred. Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized that now she'll never know how I felt about her. She'll never know that I loved her with everything I had. The more she burned, the more I cried until I was screaming out my pain and grief. I didn't care who heard me. They can do what they wanted with me as long as they killed me too. I felt sharp relief when an ice cold hand grabbed me by the back of my neck and heaved me up. I felt absolute happiness when I felt teeth at my neck and pressed down, slicing through my skin like butter. I did not struggle as the seconds ticked by and I felt weaker and weaker.

'I'm coming, my Alice.'

I whimpered feebly as the sucking stopped. But then they continued and nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Instead of sucking away at my life source like I wanted them to, they started pushing some kind of liquid into me through the hole in my neck. It felt viscous as it slithered its way through my veins. They person pulled back and a cold something licked at me neck before I was thrown over their shoulder and a sudden wind whipped my hair about my face. Then it started.

It felt warm at first. Then it got hotter, like touching the glass part of an oil lamp after it's been burning for a while. It spread to my legs and arms and then from my arms to my fingertips. My body tensed as the fire got hotter and hotter. I wanted to scream but me being so weak, I didn't have the strength to do anything but stiffen and try to withstand it. The wind howled around me for hours and I wondered in the corner of mind that wasn't preoccupied with the agony, what was going on. But at that moment, the pain flared up again and I passed out.

Jasper Pov

I opened my eyes to a bright light in the distance. Everything else was dark and the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. Something tapped me my shoulders and when I turned, I gasped.

"Alice?" I whispered. "Is it really you?"

She smiled. "Hi, Jasper."

"Am I dead?"

"No, Jasper. You're not dead. Your time has not yet come. Nor will it ever. You will live to see many more years. This is the last time you will see me. After this, I will be in here." She lifted her hand and placed it over my heart.

"What do you mean? I don't want to go on without you, Alice!"

"You will have to. We weren't meant to be. In the year 2013, you will meet someone that will mean more to you than I ever did. Listen carefully. There will be complications but you will work through them and you will be happy. That is all the time that I have, Jasper. It is time for you to go back to the World of the Living."

"Wait! What complications? Please, Alice! I don't understand!" I yelled as I reached for her, horrified that my hand passed straight through her. She looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

"You will soon. Goodbye, Jasper." She glided back into the white light. As I tried to follow, I began to slide backwards with every step that I took forward. I struggled to push my foot out in front of me but the more I tried, the faster I slid back. Eventually, she disappeared entirely and I sunk to my lips knees in defeat.

"Alice." I whispered.

"What a pussy."

My head whipped up and I let a startled cry as I fell back on my hands and shuffled back. The man in front looked exactly like me. He came closer and as he did he blocked what little light there was, like he himself was darkness. But strangely it didn't hash my ability to see, I could see as clear as if we were under an afternoon. I gasp as his features sent a chill of fear down my spine. His skin was pale and he was covered in scars from head to toe. The way that he stood demanded respect and exuded dominance. He reached up and took the sunglasses that were on his face and I froze as his red eyes looked down at me. He looked similar to the monster that killed my Alice.

"Well, what do you know? We have a hypocrite on our hands. I see that you don't care much for a first impression. Now the fear I can appreciate. You're clearly not as dumb as you look." He smirked. His voice was deeper than mine which I guess makes sense since he looks like me but isn't me.

"Who are you?" I asked, voice trembling.

"I am called many things down here. Ares, The God of War, The Demon General and the list goes on and on." he waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture. "But since we are on a personal basis, you can call me Major."

"Major? Wait, what do you mean personal basis? I don't even know you; I've never seen you before in my life. I-"

"Think you would have remembered. Yeah, I know."

"How did you…"

"Well, if you would shut up then maybe I could tell you." He said. I stayed silent.

"Great! Now we can get started."

He moved to sit in front of me and for some reason, I knew I wasn't supposed to see that. It was like he was moving in extra slow motion instead of the speed I somehow knew he possessed. What is it with all the 'just knowing shit'?!

"No, you weren't. And that is because you are turning into a vampire and you're beginning to experience the many things that come with it, hence the sight. Plain and simple." He shrugged.

'Vampire' I thought.

"Yes, vampire. As in a 'live forever' vampire."

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Then why are you here? Because, if you hadn't noticed you need guidance for future…things. I am here to help you." He explained. Instead of speaking, I just gave him a questioning look.

"Put it this way. You are in transition from a human," he pointed to me. "to a vampire." He pointed to himself.

"You're a vampire?" I said. He gave me an exasperated look. "What did you think I was? A fairy princess?"

I tried to picture him with sparkly wings, a fluffy dress, and a tiny tiara on his hand, holding a scepter. The next thing I know, I was in my face, growling. His eyes were fully black with no whites. "We don't have time for this childish bullshit. You will cooperate, boy, or you will be forced." He snarled. He wrenched my head to the side and I felt a sting as teeth sunk into my neck. Then the unexpected happened. I was brought back to reality and the agony flared more painfully than ever. I screamed unconsciously, my body finding a way to voice its pain. I didn't think such pain was even possible but how wrong I was. How many seconds, minutes, hours or days passed I would not know. I didn't have the strength or the will to contemplate such things for the pain was all I knew. The pain that seared through me like a thousands white hit branders. Pain that caused me to wish that they would just let me succumb to the soothing darkness. Pain that, as the endless space of time continued, got worse.

'Think happy thoughts.'

I knew who this was immediately and envied him for not having to endure my ride the Hell's rollercoaster. The least he could do was try to help me try to get through this. Inconsiderate jackass.

'Well, hello to you too Sir Bitchalot. And for your information, I am helping you, being an empath tends to help with those kinds of things, you know. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be able to think at all. While we were having our little chat, you were going through your change at the same time.'

Then why in the hell did you bring me back her?! I could have avoided all of this!

'Because I didn't have that kind of time. This pain is nothing compared to a few hours ago. Right now, you are going through the last few minutes and are going to wake anytime now. When that happens, you are not going to remember anything from your human life. You will be wild and feral. Once you are trained, you will be almost as respected as I am back home. Of course, I'll come out and have my fun when need be.'

Last few minutes?! It felt like fucking years!

'Out of all that I just said, that's all you got out of it? Guess I can't fault you, that pain really is something, isn't it?'

You think?! Wait, I think the pain's receding. I don't feel it in my toes or fingers anymore. Come to think of it, I don't feel anything except in my chest where my-

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

My body took a turn for the worst on the rollercoaster that I was on, going down in a spiral down toward the very center of Hell's stomach.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump…

Thump..thump..thump..thump..thunp..thump…

Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…

Thump…..thump…..thump…..thump…

Thump….thump…thump…thump…

Thump


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't feel anything anymore. Is the pain gone? Or is this just a stage of it? What happens….what is that? Something smelled really good. It was sweet and I knew I had to have it. Before I realized what I was doing, my eyes were open and I was sitting straight up on an old wooden table in the middle of the room. Everything in the room was full of color and shapes. I was momentarily distracted with the dirt on the ground. I could see each and every little ball of dirt like I was pressing my face to the ground. There was movement and my head snapped up. There were more wooden tables around mine and suddenly I was sniffing for that mouth-watering scent. There was a rumbling in my chest as I pushed myself of the wall and tackled the man in front of me. He couldn't have it, it was mine! I had him by the neck and against the opposite wall before he knew what hit him. He took his hand and raked it across my face. I hissed before I leaned forward and sank my teeth into his neck. He howled in pain. I jerked my head away and heard a thud as his head hit the ground and rolled a few feet away from me. It came to stop in front of somebody's foot and I looked into their eyes, daring them. My body was bent forward again and my arms were out to the side, hands curled inward as my eyes flickered to the others, waiting. The rumbling started again in my chest.

**Nice! Who knew you could kick ass?**

I jerked upright when I heard the voice. I looked around, searching for the person that spoke.

**Here boy! **

Who the hell is that? Where is it coming from?

**I am coming from your head, inside your head. Now stop looking around before you lose what little respect you just gained from whooping that newborn's ass. They're gonna think your crazy.**

Newborn?

**Yes, Jasper. That is what you are now. Now shush, Maria's coming.**

Who's-

"Alright, straight line!"

My head snapped toward the sound of the voice and I started growling again, my teeth bared. All around me came the sounds of silent footsteps and as they came closer, I snapped at them catching someone's hand in my mouth. I wrenched my head to the side and heard a sound like breaking concrete and a yell of agony as the hand soared across the room hitting the wall before falling to the floor with a _thump._ The next thing I know I'm forced to the floor on my knees and teeth are sinking into my neck. That's when I got pissed. Leaning back on the ground, I forced whoever had their teeth in my neck to go down with me. Settling my feet on their stomach I pushed with all my might and watched, satisfied as they flew through the roof, dirt and dust sprinkling down from where the hole was. I sprang up, my body instinctively bending forward as I waited for someone to attack me. Surprisingly, they all stood there, the fear evident in their eyes. I smirked. Good, they fear me, maybe now they'll leave me alone and I can figure out just what the fuck is going…there's that scent again! I sniffed the air and immediately a burn made its presence known in my throat. I grabbed at it, trying to swallow but found that I couldn't. My throat was completely dry. I started sucking in panting breaths. Bad idea. The burn made way for a flame and, after another growl at the others not to follow me, I took off.

I have to find wherever that scent is coming from; maybe it'll stop my throat from hurting. It didn't occur to me that my speed was impossible and even more so was the clarity in which I could see everything. All that was on my mind was that scent and its possible healing qualities. I would deal with the rest later. I followed the scent around the back of an abandoned building. Barging through the door, I looked around the dimly lit area. Movement to my left caught my attention. A man and a woman were huddled in the corner, cowering. These are just people! I'm looking for that mouth-watering scent. I stepped further into the room, sniffing. The scent was getting stronger so I followed it. It wasn't until I found myself in the corner with the people did I realize. It was coming from them!

I stared at the man as he tried back further into the corner. His whole frame was shaking as he moved to grab the woman's hand. Before I knew what I was doing I reached and grabbed his hand. His scream of pain did not register. The blue line on his arm had me riveted. It moved underneath his skin rhythmically, enticing me. I raised my other hand and traced it. Apparently, I was a little too rough because I heard a little tear and red liquid began to leak from his hand. The scent hit like a falling brick and all thoughts left me as I lunged forward and sank my teeth into his wrist. The liquid ran down my throat and I moaned in pure pleasure and relief. I felt the burn receding a bit but not enough. The blood stopped and I growled in frustration. The burn isn't gone yet! I need more! I spotted the woman and tackled her, latching on to her neck. More liquid gushed down my throat and I swallowed greedily. This time it was much sweeter. Seconds later, the blood was gone and I felt logic return to me. I looked down at me hands and saw the blood covering them and even though I was horrified at what I'd done, I couldn't stop myself from licking my hands clean. It tasted so good! Three sets of footsteps sounded outside the building getting closer and I backed into the corner, growling. Didn't I tell them to leave alone?! Why can't they do that?

**Because she is your Mistress.**

What the fuck?

"Who's there?" I growled.

"It does not concern you who I am. What does concern is the amount of pain you're about to be in." said a feminine voice.

**Before you speak, I want you to do something. Imagine the emotion, pain. Then concentrate on making her feel it. Trust me.**

My eyes snapped to the person walking through the door. It was a woman. So this must be Maria.

**Yes, now** **what I tell you. NOW!**

I looked at Maria and imagined the agony of whatever happened to me just before the pain left me. I couldn't remember anything before that but I do know that it was painful.

'_I want her to feel my pain.' _I thought. _'All of it'_

As soon as I thought those words, Maria was on the ground, screaming. The other two people beside her looked helplessly around for the threat. When their eyes landed on me, they crouched to attack.

**Now, focus on them. You can do both. Just think of sending it out in waves.**

When I did that, they dropped as well. I took that as my chance to escape but before I could hit the tree line I was tackled from the side. Twisting, I grabbed the person and slammed them to the ground. The trees shook and birds took to the skies. I concentrated on the pain and instantly they were feeling it. I stopped after about five seconds. Getting in their face, I growled loud and deep.

"Who the fuck are you and why did you tackle me?!"

The person gasped for air and panted out, "I had to stop you from leavin. It would not have ended well. The name's Peter."

"Peter, huh? And why would my leavin be bad?"

"Because then you would be running for the whole of your immortal life and you would never find your mate, yada, yada, yada."

Mate, immortal life? What the fuck is he talking about?

**He's talking about you. You are a vampire. **

A what?! I let go of Peter and scooted back. When my back hit a tree, I stayed there, eye wide. I started breathing heard but strangely I didn't need it. The influx of air meant nothing to me.

**Is that all you noticed? Anything else?**

No, there was the insane speed, the fast reflexes, the strength, the growling….and…and…Holy shit! I DRANK BLOOD! AND LIKED IT! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

**As I said before, you are a vampire. Now that that's out the way, will you listen to what Peter has to say?**

Who?

**Peter? The man who stuck in the process of trying to imitate a fish? **

I looked toward Peter, who was indeed trying to imitate a fish. What's his problem? Does he hear voices, too?

**Um, no. He's feeling what you are because you are projecting. He is feeling surprise, denial, and thirst. You don't have control over your gift just yet. **

My gift?

**Your gift is empathic. You can make people feel what you want them to.**

Is that what I did back there? To those people? I manipulated their emotions?

**Yes. Now, tone down on the surprise before his face permanently stays that way. **

"I'm sorry about that, Peter. It was self-defense." I stood up from where I was and walked over to him, offering my hand to help him took it and I pulled him off the ground with ease. I could get used to this.

"It's no problem, Jasper. No blood, no foul." He laughed. I grimaced. "Sorry. You're not used to it yet, are you?"

"The blood, the speed, the strength, all the bright colors…"

Now that he mentioned it, as I looked about me, I started to feel a little disoriented with all the colors. The sun was shining on everything making it bright and it hurt my eyes. Why am I noticing this only now?

**Your bloodlust. You didn't know anything else once your body knew that blood was in the area. **

Well, I guess that makes sense. What else did I miss?

**Well, besides the fact that your talking to your human best friend…no, nothing else really. **

I froze. My human best friend? You mean he was changed along with me?

**Yes.**

"So…" Peter said. I suddenly was taking notice to him. He had dirty blonde-hair and a strong jaw line. He looked like me except he a little stockier. The mischievous that glinted in his eyes let me know he was definitely the kind of person I would be best friends with.

"Yeah?"

"You hear a voice too, huh?"

"Whaaaaaat? Psht…no. Why would you think that?"

**Smooth. Real smooth.**

"Don't worry. I went through the same thing during my change. I woke up a couple of hours before you did. But the thing is, I knew what was going to happen before it did. I also knew what happened before I was changed. I remember the last few hours of my human life."

"Really?" I wasn't really skeptical right now. Hell, I was past skeptical and landed in believing anything that was told to me. I mean, vampires existed. Why can't anything else?

"Yeah, I know you had a sister named Faith. I remember playing with her every time I came over for dinner when we were kids. As she got older and she went to school, she always came home with a smile like a bucket of sunshine. That girl never had a frown on her face. When anything got tough for her, you know what she would say?" I shook my head 'no'. "She would say 'I have faith in myself, because I am Faith. She was maybe fifteen years old when we were taken."

"What about my mother? Father? Did I have any brothers?" I asked, practically pleading. I needed to know if they were okay.

"You mother was perfectly fine. She loved my like her own son since my mother died when I was eight and my father was abusive. You father passed away from illness when he went off on a trip to who knows where. His two friends said that they did everything that they could, even went so far as to bring him to the nearest healer, but he didn't make it."

"Did they ever say what it was that killed him?"

"No, it was some new thing that we weren't prepared for. But now we don't have to worry about anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jasper, that we will never get sick, never have to go through what humans go through these days because we are indestructible. We can't die by getting shot by a bullet or slipping and falling and having an accident. We will live forever with our mates and all will be well. Well, you have a ways to go but yeah, all will be well."

"We can never die? Are you serious?"

"From what I just said, that's all you've got?"

**You did it again.**

Obviously!

"Okay, alright. What are mates? You mentioned them twice, now."

"Mates are our other half. Our significant other. The person we spend eternity with."

"You mean a woman?" I said, smirking.

"Well, now that you've ruined the ambiance of the moment, yes. A woman, but a good looking vampire woman at that. I saw what mine looked like already and boy! I can't wait til she gets here."

"What about me? Did you see my mate?"

"As a matter a fact, I did. She gorgeous, but she's not gonna be a vampire."

"Then what is she, human?"

"Yep." He answered, popping the 'p'.

"So what am I supposed to do, take away her human life like mine was taken from me? What kind of mate is that, Peter?" was beginning to get angry. How can I just rip her life away from her like that? I want her to choose to be with me, not force her to!

**You won't. She will choose you. Fret not.**

She will?

**Yes.**

Oh, okay then. I guess that's better. But why would she choose this life?

**In the future, things will change greatly. You won't, of course.**

Obviously!

**Yes, obviously. You and your mate will go through troubling times with each other but, due to greater forces, you will overcome them and move on.** **You will change her, where she will figure out her powers, and you two, along with Peter and his mate, Charlotte, and a couple of others, will defeat the evil that encases the vampire world. But no pressure. That's a long time from now.**

No pressure?!

**Trust me. You won't be the pathetic, cowering newborn that you are now. You'll be able to handle it. **

Pathetic?

**Do you have to repeat everything I say?**

"So you do have a voice that talks to you. Good to know that I'm not alone." Peter says. "Does yours always have sarcastic comments?"

"Yep. Does yours annoy you with their sarcastic comments?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, we were definitely best friends."

Over the next few months, the woman named Maria worked us like horses in the field; training, defending our territory, and killing to survive. Sometimes I resist the need to feed or I try to. I still wasn't close to perfecting the workings of my gift, as Peter calls it, and after a couple of days of 'resisting', I fed like a wild animal. Major sometimes helps me with my gift and gives tidbits of information that aid in my desperate need to not be what I am. It's only been a few months and already I can't take it anymore. Major says that if it gets too much for me, he'll help me out by taking over. But he doesn't want to do it too soon or Maria will take advantage of me. She does not yet know of my gift or the fact that I have Major at my side. If she did, things would go down hill faster than you can say 'trouble'.

**Just a few more months.**

I don't think I can do it. I mean, a couple more _days_ of this, and I am going to lose it. Don't you have anything to help with this?

**No, I don't! Stop bein' such a damn pussy and grow a fuckin' pair! You can't have me helpin' all the damn time, Jasper! If I help you every time you got yourself in some kind of bind, you won't be able to do anything for yourself. Buck up, boy and learn to do things on your own. Don't let Maria tear you down. That's what she's doin' to everybody, you know. In another seven months, you be stronger and faster than everyone here. She'll keep you and then that when shit really gets tough. You think this is hard now? Boy, you ain't seen nothin' yet!**


End file.
